


Vacation Introspection, part 2; The Island, The Stars, and The Universe

by justinsbuzz



Series: Homeworld Aftermath Arc [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gen, Slice of Life, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Peridot finally get a chance to take a break from everything that has happened, but what has happened wont take a break from them. while finding rest and relaxation, they end up finding a way to communicate together, and confront some things that needed to be said, and feelings to be shared. part 2





	Vacation Introspection, part 2; The Island, The Stars, and The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> the 5th (seriously?) installment in my AU arch of what would happen after the battle of homeworld, and the harrowing escape that came from it. this one is my longest work yet, and i have to say I'm kind of impressed to see this be a thing. i sort of ship Connverse in my head sometimes, and i always wanted to see something like this come down. there's still more to come, but this is probably one of the best Connverse stories i could think of. i just hope i didn't rush it, but i also hope you all enjoy it.

The skyline of the broken alien planet called Homeworld was painted with dust and smoke. All across the promenades, the main square, the mesas from where large ships would land, are all in a state of conflict. The main square showed Blue and Yellow gem solders and workers fighting off Whites gems, as well as their armed robonoids sweeping across walkways. A group of Amethysts and Topazes are holding the line near the Leg ship, as White Quartz juggernauts barreled on through era 3B Peridots, who were manning large armored walker tanks. Lapises and Aquamarines flew over conflict areas, reporting back to commanding officers who are trying to make sure a VIP makes it back to the Leg ship. They lost them for a while, but a Nephrite working reconnaissance picked up a short Amethyst, a human, and a strange hybrid many called “Pink Diamond”, as well as a few normal sized Amethysts, and placed them on a small drop ship.

“Commander” the Nephrite called over the headset. “I'm really not sure if this is the Pink Diamond you're requesting. I mean, She's able to get into the passenger cabin WITH her entourage. I thought she would be-”

“What she should be is no concerned to you, B-19X!” squawked a high pitched voice on the other end of the communication line. “Your job is to make sure that you get Pink and her bodyguards to her ship at once!”

An explosion sound from the communication headset could even be heard from the passenger cabin. The hybrid was holding the human and the Amethyst close, while the amethyst was holding 3 gems in their hand. The hybrid flinched at the sound that could be heard from back there. The other Amethysts looked on at them with concern. 48 hours ago, it was business as usual on Homeworld until an alert went out that Pink Diamonds ship, thought to be lost for thousands of years, was going to be landing. A day later, orders went out to apprehend all of Blue, Pink, and Yellows gems, and to begin attack on the traitors Blue and Yellow, and to hunt down the now missing runaway Pink. It was time for Homeworld to have just ONE ruler over all.

The drop ship began to rock a little, as the air pressure from a nearby explosion rocked around them. The chain of command is completely gone. Any gem who either belonged to “The traitorous three”, or who had decided to betray white diamond, were either on their own, joined up with a cluster of gems fighting back, or were shattered already. The one thing no one knew was how many gems White Diamond had, and how much sway she had over all. But at this time, it was not going to be a winning battle. There may be three diamonds fighting one, but the fight is not 3-1 in White's favor. For every gem running to make it to any drop ship, or to make it to a group of rebels to take out Whites ship, or just trying to make it to the Leg ship to get off Homeworld, there were 3 gems who have one thing in mind; “Shatter the flawed.”

The drop-ship landed at the literal foot of the Leg ship. The passengers and the pilot got out and headed towards the Leg ship at a fast pace. From behind, Topazes were fighting Topazes, Amethysts were fighting giant robonoids. It was hard to tell who was fighting who, until you saw their gems, and what was written on them. Some had one of three different types of symbols on them, or they had nothing at all. It was clear that some of Yellow, or Blue's gems had turned on their own Diamonds, for the sake of the grand clarity. As a flock of Aquamarines and Lapises made their landing to the Leg ship, so did the passengers of the last drop ship made their way to it as well, but one stopped and looked behind. The hybrid looked on and say a city burning. 

'I did this' the hybrid thought to themselves. 'I did this. This was all my fault. I had to come here and ask the impossible from the unreasonable. This is my doing! THIS IS MY FAULT!'

Steven shot up from his nightmare. His throat felt sore, and he felt cold. It seemed as though the palm leaf curtain wasn't working in keeping out the cold ocean air from entering the large geode hut. He looked around at the sight of Connie, Amethyst, and Lion, all looking worried.

“Homeworld?” Connie asked him.

“What tipped you off?” Steven asked tirelessly.

“You screaming stupid things in your sleep. Like really stupid stuff.” Amethyst replied, while sitting on the foot of his sleeping bag. Lion nuzzled the left side of Stevens face, as a way to try to show some form of affection, and try to calm Steven down.

“I get you're messed up from everything, but this is a vacation on a secluded island. You're here with your best buds. Whats going on?” Amethyst asked, laying down on top of Stevens legs.

“we've only been here for a day, Amethyst. And most of the first day was trying to find a place to set up camp.” Connie replied for Steven. “We haven't gotten a chance to relax.”

Most of the island had changed from the fight between Malachite and Alexandrite nearly a year ago. The watermelon Stevens were gone. Their village was abandoned, and they had vanished from most of the island. Although they didn't explore most of the island, they found the broken warp pad that looked as though it was completely destroyed, but only at first sight. Peridot took a longer look and cracked her knuckles.

“This may look like a lost cause, but I can fix this. It will take some time, but I have experience putting together shattered warp pads.” Peridot had told the group, reflecting back on the time she was trying to escape the planet before it got destroyed by the emerging cluster. At that time, a year ago, Connie had just told her mom that she was taking sword-fighting lessons and her eyesight was cured by Steven, and Sadie nearly made her debut at the beachapalooza, Lapis was just freed from Jaspers grasp, and Rose Quartz was just Rose Quartz, the leader of a group of alien gems that protects the earth from monsters. Steven wishes to go back to that.

The island being changed up by the initial fight didn't destroy it entirely, but just made it different. There was so much more to discover, and Connie, Amethyst, and Steven were eager to look around at the new sights. But the camp they set up could use a little fixing up, since the last time anyone was there, it was Lars, Sadie, and Steven, and that was over two years ago. Some new straw mats need to be made, even though they brought sleeping bags. And using the long branches of leaves were no substitute for an actual tent opening. The fire pit was still good though. For any exploring is to be had, there needs to be a camp to come back to. In the long run, they had to make due with what they had, and wait till Peridot fixes the warp pad. The trip to the island alone was enough to make lion want to sleep for most of the day.

It eventually took some time, but repurposing the Small tent they had brought to use as a covering for the entrance to the geode hut. And making a new leaf mat ended up being a teamwork exercise, since Lion wanted to help, by thinking the loose ends were tassels meant to be played with. Amethyst didn't help things by turning into a lion herself and playing along. It took hours to do, but Steven couldnt stop laughing at Lion acting like a kitten with the loose ends. It was so counterproductive in one sense, that it became productive in another.

Walking on the beach helped as well for Steven and Amethyst. Steven was able to get a lot off his chest to Amethyst, who has been officially dubbed the most mature gem, via the 'Ocham's Razor' principle.

“What do you think we'll do?” Steven asked, while trailing behind a stick as it made a line of where they have gone. “I mean, with Pearl and Garnet gone, a lot of those gems are going to be looking to me for some guidance. They think I'm Pink Diamond. Even Yellow might still be thinking that.”

“I wont lie, Ste-man, I'm not a good leader.” Amethyst told Steven “In fact, I'm not even a great follower. You're in a situation that I don't know how to help with. I'm kind of scared as well.”

“Scared? Why? Of what?” Steven asked somewhat shocked.

“Well, you know almost as much as I do about the Diamonds. I've never even met one before until Peridot called Yellow a clod on the communicator.” Amethyst said with a small chuckle at the end.

“Yeah, fun times.” Steven said.

“I'm as nervous about everything as you are. But Pearl and Garnet will be back in no time. It might take a week, or a month. But as long as we have each others backs, nothing could get in our way.” Amethyst told Steven reassuringly. Steven's mind shifted gears to another thought he has in his mind. Something he heard on the way back home.

“I'm not sure you're nervous about EVERYTHING I am. Amethyst, I need to ask you a question” said Steven, his hands beginning to feel clammy.

“Whats up?” Amethyst said with some form of interest.

“Amethyst? Have....have you ever been in love?” Steven asked, almost at a whisper level. Amethysts eyes widened as she began to snicker at the question. Steven began to regret asking the question.

“Oh man! I...i need to breathe!” Amethyst exclaimed, trying to get some air in, even though she's a gem, and doesn't require it. Steven sighed in regret. This was a topic that he had hoped to talk about with Amethyst in a mature manner. But then again, it is Amethyst.

“You don't need air. And you know that, amethyst.” Steven said almost frustratingly.

“No....no. I'm not laughing at you. Just the situation. I think I know what you want to talk about.” Amethyst said while she finished laughing. “But to answer your question, no. no really.”

“So you know about my feelings for......Connie?” Steven asked sheepishly. Amethyst did her best to keep a straight face.

“Dude, I've known that since you tried to impress her with your funky flow. Which, by the way, is much better than the whole 'old universe charm' technique.” Amethyst said with a straight, but grinning face. Steven was somewhat crestfallen that it was so obvious from the start. Connie probably already knew as well. If Amethyst knew, then so should she. It's not like the two are completely estranged. 

“I....over heard her and Blue talking on the way back. She said she loves me as well. But I don't know if its really 'Love' love, or if its 'Love you like a platonic only, best friend, jam-bud-and-nothing-more-forever-and-ever' kind of love.” Steven started to say in a panic. “I wasn't totally asleep, and I got most of the conversation. But I accidentally chuckled, and that might have given it away. I just need help with something like this and you're the only person I could talk to about this because you're like my big sister. But if you never-been-in-love-then-what-hope-do-I-have!”

Steven began to hyperventilate. He went to the nearest tree to lean against it and try to teach his lungs how to work again. It felt like Kevin's party all over again. And the image of seeing Connie again in over what seemed to be like a thousand years just only made it worse. It felt like he was dying. In fact, in the back of his mind, he knew he was. Right here. On the beach. Connie will try to look for him but find a cartoon skeleton of him leaning up against a tree. Amethyst gently walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Come here, Steven.” She calmly told Steven, as she pulled him in for a hug. Steven was beginning to tear up from the anxiety.

“It's OK, Steven. For starters, I've kind of thought of you as a little brother as well, so you saying that was the high point of this vacation for me.” Amethyst whispered to Steven. “And second, I heard something like this happens to humans at some point in their lives. Pearl and Garnet probably wouldn't get it, even though they've been on earth slightly longer than I have. But they don't have to much human interactions. So it's good you told me this. Lets go sit down.”

Amethyst led Steven over slightly closer to the surf. The mid afternoon sun dancing on the waves.

“Steven. I can say, without a doubt, that she loves you. Like, really loves you. I mean, how many friends have the kind of relationship you two have? How many friends would pick up a sword, jump off a flying, undead lion, and try to give an intergalactic tyrant a botched face lift? How many platonic best friends have you known to just go off into space and spend a week on an alien planet, WHILE FUSED!?” Amethyst asked without expecting an answer. “you two were almost made for each other. But right now, she thinks you love her the same way you love Lars, or Sadie, or a bag of chaps with a mid-afternoon sandwich. And we both know thats not true.”

“Well, friendship is relative to everyone. She fought Blue to save everyone and by us time to regroup. And when we were fused while on an alien planet, it was kind of out of necessity than anything else. I think it was the one thing keeping us alive.” Steven replied to Amethyst questions, trying to ignore what she was getting at. “Connie probably has her own life outside of all of this. Out of all this weird stuff.”

“Steven!” Amethyst pulled him away to look him in the eyes with stern determination. “She just went with you to Homeworld. A cracked planet, I might add, that is home to an even more cracked, insane, goddess-like tyrant who eats gems like us for breakfast. And not only that, she lead a RESCUE MISSION that could have lead to her either getting killed, or being experimented on. 

Amethysts hands on Stevens shoulders gripped tighter, making sure Steven didn't look away from what she was saying. “She pulled you out of the grasp of pure madness, into her arms, and off a burning planet, made out of R-O-C-K. And most rocks are not flammable, Steven! I should know. Best friends think before doing anything stupid. and love, LOVE STEVEN, makes people stupid. Really stupid! Sometimes so stupid, that even their plans make no sense at all. But only if you don't put into account the factor of love. Steven, read my big, pretty, purple lips; SHE. LOVES. YOU.”

Steven stood dumbfounded. Amethyst made the case for the fact that Connie loves him. It was a solid alibi. If she put as much effort into her fighting on Homeworld as she did convincing Steven of that, then she would have been crowned High Empress of Homeworld. Steven wanted to rebuke, or try to find some flaw in it. But it was completely flawless. Leave it to a gem to do something like that.

“She.....loves me.” Steven whispered.

“Steven. I need you to cover your ears for 5 long seconds” Amethyst told Steven flatly. Almost instinctively, Steven complied. But when he barely heard himself asking why. A deffining loud roar came from Amethyst.

“DUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Steven saw a large flock of birds escaping the trees and flying elsewhere after being frightened from hearing what could have been the loudest sound on earth. His ears rang for a while as he collapsed to the ground, feeling very dizzy. When the ringing stopped, he could hear Amethyst laughing and apologizing repeatedly. A moment later, a frightened Connie came running through the tree line.

“Oh my gosh! What was that?! Steven! Are you OK? Steven?!” Connie asked while being extremely terrified.

“I'm.......I'm OK.” Steven said wearily, trying to stand up, but stumbling downward again. “I think I need to rest here.”

“Lets get you out of the sun. you'll burn up, and I don't have any sunscreen. Amethyst, what on earth was that sound?” Connie asked. Amethyst just shrugged, showing she had no clue what Connie was talking about. 

Connie lifted Stevens arm over her shoulders and lead him back to camp like a wounded solder. Peridot could be heard coming up to Steven and asking what that sound was, and screeching that it was White Diamond coming to Earth and is looking for vengeance. Amethyst led Peridot away to explain what had happened, with a few moments passing and hearing a high pitched sound of laughter. Steven couldn't really pay attention. The person carrying him back to camp was in love with him.

After settling in, Connie refilled a canteen with filtered water. Steven was starting to feel normal again. He looked at her and began to ask her a question.

“Connie?” Steven asked

“Yeah Steven?” Connie replied

“you know that place, where you heard the sound?” He asked, but starting to feel a bit dumb about it. 'Of course she knew where it was. How could she not?' he thought to himself.

“Yeah, what about it?” Connie said curiously. She began to think that she could finally get a solid answer about it.

“Tonight, can you meet me there? Once the sun sets. I was wondering if you wanted to look at the stars.” Steven asked, his hand still touching hers as she handed him the canteen.

“That- that would be nice. I think we might be able to find the Dog Copter constellation from this side of the equator.” Connie replied as she began to blush a little bit. Steven drank a few gulps of water before handing it back to her. She took a sip as well. Steven wasn't sure if there was any backwash in there, but became slightly concerned.

“But only on the condition that I want you to rest beforehand.” She told Steven as her eyes darted on his, and sounding almost like an actual doctor. “I don't know what happened out there, but you looked as though you were dying. This is a vacation, no dying on me.”

“Yes Ma- um, Connie.” Steven replied sheepishly. The phrase 'you sound just like your mother' danced gracefully in his head like Pearl doing a ballet duet with Dr. Maheswaran. Steven used every ounce of strength to not burst out laughing. He immediately rolled on his side on top of his sleeping bag. He manage to keep his laughter inside. Steven heard Connie take a few steps toward the area where she and Peridot were working on the warp pad, before he heard her stop.

“And unlike you, I'm not my mother!” Connie hollered back at the camp where Steven had tears rolling down his cheeks at the pain of holding back his laughter. “I'm just kidding about you being like your mother! Kind of!”

Steven rolled face down into his pillow and laughed uncontrollably. He now had two clowns in his life. And one of them is in love with him. This was the best vacation he's ever been on.

As Connie made it back to the shattered warp pad, she finds that Peridot isn't back yet. Seeing as though she has some time to kill before tonights star gazing, she went back to work on trying to piece together the shattered remnants of the warp pad. At first glance, Connie thought her vacation had turned into the kind that her teachers would load up homework, just to keep her busy from having any free time to herself. 

But after an hour, some of the hard stuff was already take care of itself. Some of the repair tools Peridot had “borrowed” from the Era 3's were strangely very simple to use. Just grab most of the smaller shattered bits, and use the tools to fuse them together in a useful shape. The hard part is that it took time for it to set into any usable. But even the most stray crack or unmarked flaw would ultimately turn the warp pad into a glorified inter-dimensional molecular blender for anything or anyone that was trying to get through. 

But, of course 'no pressure here', she thought to herself when Peridot was explaining how the tools are used.

Peridot came back to the warp pad after a short while with a silly grin on her face. Connie took one look and blurted out “What did Amethyst tell you?”

“What?” Peridot asked, trying her bare minimum to look oblivious as to what was asked. “Oh, nothing. Amethyst was telling me something about Steven and how he came to realize something.”

“Relizing what?” Connie asked, while putting down what could be considered a space age gem glue gun. Her attention had been captured when she mentioned Stevens name.

“He- um, He realized that he wasn't....his mom....and that none of anything he did was his fault.” Peridot answered as convincingly as she could. Connie mentally called Peridots' bluff at the mention of the word 'um'. 

“You know what, I'm just going to let Steven tell me when we do some stargazing tonight.” Connie said. At this, Peridot giggled strangely.

“What?” Connie asked flatly.

“nothing, sounds like a nice date. Hope you two have fun. Teh-heh-heh-heh.” Peridot quipped. For some weird reason, she was acting like some prediction she made in the past is coming into fruition. To Connie, the shenanigans ends now.

“It's not a date. We're just going to look for a special constellation. And stare at the stars. Alone.” Connie replied. It wasn't really a date. Just stargazing. But the thought of it being a date didn't sound too bad in her mind. Besides, with Stevens' mood improving, they might actually have a fun time. But it was time to change the conversation to Peridot, as they set out on trying to repair the warp pad.

“Peridot. I need to ask you about.....never mind.” Connie started to ask about Lapis, but changed her mind. The thought of asking Peridot about a sensitive issue such as that while she's holding tools that could turn a persons brain into a baked potato was not a smart move.

“Lapis?” Peridot asked in a calm tone.

“Yeah.” Connie replied, as they started fitting some of the larger pieces together. “She might not have disappeared or ran away.”

“I know.” Peridot replied. “I'm just frustrated with her. She's my friend. My barn-mate. The meep-morps we made. The countless times we watched Camp Pinning Hearts. I never liked season 5. but watching it with her made it bearable. I miss her, but at the same time, I just want to scream, and cry, and yell at her. I don't even think she came back for me. I think she just wanted to come back to Steven. Or maybe get closure with the diamonds. Or she just ran away again.”

“You really like her, don't you?” Connie asked.

“She was my friend. She made things bearable.” Peridot replied as calmly as she could. “I'm kind of feeling confused about my feelings for her, but I just miss her. And want her....”

Peridot suddenly wrapped her arms around Connie and began to sob onto her shirt.

“I just want my lappy back!” Peridot moaned. “I.....I want my friend back.”

Connie wrapped her arms around Peridot. She seemed to be a tad bit shorter than Steven, but the situation still feels familiar.

“Shh. It's OK, Peri. It's OK.” Connie calmly reassured her. She's become a bit of a natural at this sort of thing. “She'll come back Peri. When she does, we'll have an impromptu sleep over, watch CPH, and complain as to how long it's going to take the writers to start shipping Pierre and Percy.”

“Its been 5 freaking seasons, get on with it you clods!” she sobbed into Connie's' shirt. She's definitely changing clothes after this. No because of the stargazing tonight, but because Gem tears are kind of hard to get out without a washing machine, she was thinking, and somewhat lying, to herself.

 

At dusk, the stars were strangely more visible than they are back in beach city. Connie was worried that they might need a telescope to see clearly, but at this point, the outline of the galaxy could almost be observed. Steven had set up a fireplace on the beach, where He and Amethyst had the talk that triggered the loud sonic boom. He sat there pensively looking out at the ocean, where there was some orange red glow on the horizon. This wasn't something that was seen back in beach city, where the sun sets over the hills. He wore the shirt Connie gave him almost a year ago. Connie wore the same blue dress she wore during the wedding. 

“Hey.” Connie quietly said as she approached him. Steven wasn't startled by her, but took a few seconds to reply.

“Hi.” he said with a cracked voice.

“You OK?” she asked, thinking that he might have been crying again.

“Oh, yeah. Just laughed a lot earlier.” He replied with a smile. “But I did get my rest.”

“Good.” she replied with a smile. She proceeded to sit down right next to him.

“Do you think we'll see the stars with the fire going?”

“Oh, I was just...i made a fire to maybe toast some marshmallows. And to keep things warm in case you got cold.” Steven stuttered.

“Um, what marshmallows?” she asked looking around. Steven began to look around as well, somewhat embarrassed that he forgot them.

“I- uh- I thought I brought them here.” Steven explained before spotting a small set of tracks that were too large for a small animal, but too small for it to be Amethyst. And lion was last seen jumping from bush to bush, looking for something that seems to allude his pursuit. Peridot.

“Seems like an angry slice of pie took off with our animal byproducts.” Connie said, also taking note of the footprints that led away from them. They both chuckled for a while, but went back to staring into the fire. Things took a weird turn. It wasn't suppose to be like this. It was just stargazing, not some cheesy date on the beach. There wasn't even cheese to be had.

“Should I put the fire out?” they both asked at once. “Sure”. 

They both proceeded to toss mounds of sand onto the fire, until it went out. The wind from the ocean blew the smoke all over the place.

“Retreat, my Liege!” Connie yelled jokingly.

“Agreed. Miss knight!” Steven replied.

They both walked further up the beach after making sure the fire was completely out. There are some things they never show on TV about bonfires on the beach. Especially ones as windy as this. As they walked further up, the wind began to die down. Most of the beach was far different than it was when Steven and the Gems first came there. The large cracks on the shoreline was filled with water and sand by now, but they still kept clear of the areas. Eventually, they found a patch of soft grass to sit on to watch the stars. As they looking up, the stars seem different now. Since going into space few times, the stars took on a whole new meaning, knowing now that some of them were controlled by the Diamonds. The thought that many of them were probably in open rebellion caused Steven to feel depressed again. He immediately looked down at the grass, at his hands, at Connie's hands. Anything to take his mind of the very stars he wanted to gaze at with Connie tonight. Connie's senses told her something was off with Steven. But after everything, that wouldn't be a surprise. Something was a bit off with Connie as well.

“Are you OK Steven?” Connie asked, pulling her attention away at the stars.

“Are you?” Steven asked Connie. “I realize I don't ask that often enough. After everything, its something I need to do more often.”

“I....I'm alright. Just thinking.” Connie replied pensively.

“About?” Steven asked.

“everything. The stars. They look different now.” Connie answered, now looking down at the grass as well.

“I know. It seems like everything is different now.” Steven spoke.

“Everything?” Connie asked

“Well, almost everything.” Steven replied softly. “Some things are the same. Its not a bad thing, but I feel like it should be different. Maybe. I dunno.”

“well, after something like what we've been through, it's best to step back and assess things. Whats different, and whats the same.” Connie stated intelligently. Steven began to smile at how awesome she can be. 

“Well, to list off the differences, The house is totaled. Pearl and Garnet are poofed. Lapis had gone off somewhere, I hope. and two out of three people I thought were trying to kill me and destroy the earth are now my possible aunts, and new neighbors. And I have a ton of new gems living with me as well.” Steven said, chuckling to himself at how absurd it all sounds. Connie laughed along as well.

“OK, good. Now whats still the same?” Connie asked

“The Earth, kind of. The fact theres at least one Diamond out there that wants me shattered.” Steven said, leaving a bit of a pause for the rest. He looked up at the stars and continued. “I think I remember Dad telling me that the Universe is in a constant state of change. Nothing can stay the same forever. Change is the natural state of all things.”

Steven reached over to hold Connie's hands to find they're as clammy as his right now. But that could just be the grass.

“He told me that even if things don't appear to be changing on the outside, they're changing on the inside. Change is neither a good thing, or a bad thing. Like the tides of the ocean. they never look the same. And it can either bring good things onto the shore, or take them across the ocean. But as long as you know who you really are, and what kind of person you want to be, you'll stay afloat. As long as you know what changes you want to see, you can sail with the tides.” Steven finished, looking up at Connie. Connie neither knew his dad could be that deep, or maybe Steven paraphrased it remarkably. Her eyes were in the shape of stars.

“I....I see.” Connie said, holding Stevens hand a bit tighter.

“Connie. I.....heard you talking to Blue. On the way back home.” Steven said calmly.

“You did?” Connie asked quietly. She had her suspicions, but at this point, she felt petrified. This is where things might go down hill. But she knew a way to backtrack everything. “What did you hear, exacly? It might have been a dream you were having, and you were pretty conked out.”

“We'll. In that case.” Steven started, looking away from Connie and at the ocean. The light from the sun is fading slowly. “I dreamed that you and Blue were talking to each-other. You made up, and you two were laughing. You were like close friends. Her blueberry to your strawberry. It was really nice hearing you two laughing like that.”

Steven rubbed Connie's hand, feeling it might be getting cold.

“Then Blue asked you something. She asked if you loved me.” Steven continued, but paused for a second. The sound of the ocean could still be heard, but at the same time, they both thought they heard rustling in the bushes. But it turned out to be nothing.

“She asked if you loved me. And you....you said yes.” Steven spoke softly. “You said that I was your best friend. I was your jam bud. That I saved your life, and you'll save mine. And that you loved me.”

Connie was caught. This didn't compare to the time her mom found the sword. This didn't even come close to the time her dad caught her practicing kissing on the bathroom mirror when she was 10. she wasn't allowed to read young adult fiction for a year, and had to deal with constant spoilers at school. They even gave her 'The Talk', even though she found moms old medical books years ago. so that was horrifically redundant. especially when it's being awkwardly paraphrased by her own mother. She wishes to go back to those awkward times. But now, its not going to happen. This was it. The whole 'i love you like a jar of jelly.' thing. Things will become estranged between the two. And then they'll drift away. 

Yet, she wasn't the only one thinking that it will happen to them. Steven felt like he was making a big leap himself. He knows his dreams can be weird, if not, realistic. He could be dead wrong about all of this, and it was really a dream. Amethyst could be wrong. He could be wrong. And everything could go wrong in an instant. But just like his dad said; 'As long as you know what changes you want to see, you can sail with the tides back to where you want to be.'

they were both silent. Nothing but the sound of the crashing waves and the gentle wind blowing through the trees. This may not be blitz chest, but someone has to say something, and soon. That was when Connie began to speak.

“Steven....i-”

“Connie Maheswaran, I love you!” Steven blurted out loudly. The sound of an odd animal could be heard through the jungle in response to Steven's semi-loud confession. They still held each-others hands. After what seemed to be an hour, Connie looked curiously and suspiciously at Steven, as though waiting for him to follow up with something.

“.....But?” Connie asked suspiciously. This was not the answer Steven was expecting.

“....But what?” Steven asked cautiously in returned. Connie let out a deep sigh. If Steven wasn't going to nail the freaking coffin shut, then she might as well herself.

“Steven.....you love everyone.” Connie spoke disappointingly. She then took a deep breath and spoke. “You love Sadie. you love Lars, for reasons unknown even to me. you love Jamie the mailman and his attempt to be an actor. You love Sadie Killer and the Suspects. You love Onion. You love every person in Beach City. You love it when it rains in the summer. You love Cookie cat while dancing in the rain in the summer. You love the smell of an old book. You love Dog Copter, apart from the 2nd one cause they dropped the ball hard. You love shipping Lisa and Archimicarus on the down-low, yes Steven I know, and I think its cute. You probably, maybe, mildly tolerate Kevin, which honestly is the closest anyone on Earth can say that someone loves the jerk.”

Steven at this point is very confused. This was not how something like this is suppose to go. But at this point. This was uncharted territory for him, and he's on strange tides. Seeing the confusion on Stevens face, Connie backtracked a bit and just become straight with him.

“Steven, you love everything and almost everyone. Why-” Connie started, but lost the words. She gripped Stevens hands tight after needing to breath. “Why would I be any different than Dog Copter.”

Steven grew concerned as to what he heard. It almost sounded like what he was telling Amethyst earlier. He knew at this point it wasn't a dream. And right now, Connie is in a different dream where she feels like she's everyone else in his life. and it's time to wake up.

“Connie” Steven began nervously. “You once told me that everything in my life was really magical and awesome. You were right, even now. But thats only because you make it awesome. You read about witches and magic and knights, but you are all of those magical things to me. You make up almost all of it. Before meeting you, I never took anything the gems did seriously. But now, knowing you, you make it all really mean something. Connie, you said you wanted to be a part of my universe, but I cant see you not being in it. You're the stars that make up my universe. You're everything to me. And I love you for all of it. I may love a lot of things. But you make me love.”

an unimaginable weight was lifted off everything. Gravity felt like it never existed at all. Steven stared out at the stars again, to see if they look different now that he got something that big off his gem. But they still looked the same. Some time went by, and they still held each others hands. Even when things don't look like they're changing on the outside, they're changing on the inside. Connie looked at Steven and broke the silence.

“Steven. Please, don't turn into a baby.” Connie asked Steven. Steven was confused to hear her say something like that after telling her everything.

“What?” Steven asked in curious confusion while turning away from the sky. “Why would I turn into a-”

He was abruptly stopped by Connie.

Connie had just kissed Steven.

Steven was stunned by this, but was also relieved. They waited a long while to do that.

They shut their eyes and the stars fell away. The sound of the ocean died down, the wind stopped blowing. Everything was silent, and warm. A hum could be heard.

When they opened their eyes, they had formed into Stevonie. Stevonie looked at themselves, and let out a loud howl of joy. They flung their hands in the air in victory and jumped up and down.

“I did it. You did it. We did it. I love you!” Stevonie shouted at the top of their lungs. They then fell back on the grass, stared up at the stars and laughed. They never felt so whole before. The stars looked different now. They glowed brighter, and meant something better to them now. 

But the feeling slowly died out when they heard something come from the jungle behind them. A clicking sound. The bushes rustled more and more. Stevonie grew timid.

“Steven. Connie. No. No, there aren't any more gem mutants here. There can't be!” Stevonie told themselves. “If there was, we would have encountered them by now. The sword. Steven. I'm...i...”

the rustling grew more intense as Stevonie began to feel uneasy.

“No! No, we got this. We got this!” Stevonie roared as she picked up a coconut from near the base of a tree nearby. “No matter what it is, We got this! And we got this together! 

The rustling of the bushes and trees became more violent. But Stevonie would not, will not, budge. They brought out Roses shield, and they stared down the dark foliage with utter determination, on a full moon night. A Shield on one hand, and a coconut in the other.

“COME ON OUT! WE'LL TAKE YOU ON! WE'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON! TOGETHER!” Stevonie roared like a lion into the night.

Suddenly. A Lion did roar into the night, through a portal right next to Stevonie, and facing the bushes. The gem monster was all but done for now. And for a split second, it looked like it was a monster they were going to be dealing with. A green gremlin riding a monster with a crocodiles head, a lions body, and the butt of a chicken, something worthy of a terrifying camp fire story, if not for the fact of an obviously noticeably Amethyst gem.

Yeah. Its Amethyst being Amethyst, being ridden by an angry slice of key-lime pie with marshmallow teeth.

It took only a split second to notice that. A split second that would have been the difference of taking an emergency trip to roses fountain with a crying Peridot in tow, and Stevonie and Lion stepping out of the way as they charged past them. 

A few seconds after the terrifying duo missed charging into an awesome warrior with a coconut and a lion thats getting too old for this sort of thing, Amethyst charged and pounced on Stevonie and knocking them to the ground in excitement, while Peridot grabbed the coconut Stevonie dropped, curious about this new being she's encountered.

“Stay back, Amethyst! That could be one of White Diamonds new agents!” Peridot screeched while preparing to slam it down on Stevonie's head.

“It's cool, Peri. Its all cool, and freaking awesome!” Amethyst yelled while laughing.

“It's ok, Peridot. It's us! It's-” Stevonie tried to explain before being interrupted by a clearly terrified Peridot.

“SILENCE, AGENT OF EVIL!” Yelled Peridot before being tackled by Lion with a loud yelp.

At this point, Stevonie un-fused to ease Peridots fear.

“See, Peridot? It's us. Steven and Connie!” Both Steven and Connie yelled at Peridot, who now has a lion sitting on their chest, looking down in amusement. Peridot let out a deep groan. Being tackled by a Lion could do that to a gem.

“OH! MY! GOSH! Did you guys?......”

Steven and Connie looked at each-other, nodded, and grinned. Amethyst let out a loud squee.

“Oh man, This was awesome! You two finally did it! Man, if Pearl was here, she would have just poofed all on her own. And if GARNET was here, she would have ran into the ocean screaming. Man that was nuts! Oh man! HAHA!” Amethyst yelled. It seems like the Gems were waiting for something like this to happen. But with only Amethyst to see it all, she got to horse around as much as she wanted. 

Steven and Connie looked back at each-other.

“Were they waiting for this to happen?” Connie asked confused while Amethyst was bouncing around as a beach ball.

“I don't know anymore, Connie. Everything is new and awesome, and I don't think we need to worry.” Steven said, grinning back at her.

“I Love you, Steven. I like the weirdness, but I love you.” Connie told Steven.

“I love you too, Connie.” Steven replied.

Amethyst went on bouncing around like a maniac possessing a beach ball while Lion started to lick Peridots face of any sweetness left behind. And Peridots groans got more intense with every lick. Seeing as though no one is getting any sleep because of this, Connie cleared her throat.

“OK, now where did you put the marshmallows, Peridot. We know you have them!” Connie said sternly at Peridot, the fellow Crystal Temp.

“The snack monster demands animal byproducts!” Yelled Steven to his Shorty Squad cohort.

Peridots agonizing groans echoed throughout the night, and throughout the cosmos. Forever and ever. As usual.

 

After a long night of Amethyst bouncing around the camp, yelling “I win the pool!”, and Peridot bugging Connie to tell her more about how a human and a gem hybrid could fuse, and if the Diamonds know anything about it, Steven and Connie only got a small amount of sleep. When they woke up, Amethyst and Peridot were incidentally curled up and sleeping with lion. After the scare of an enemy attack, Steven and Connie had decided to take a break from trying to fix the warp pad, and decided to look around the island some more, in case there might be a gem mutant lurking around somewhere. They started off with the center of the island and work their way along side the river. This was also a good time for them to talk about what happened last night. 

“Connie? Can I ask you something?” Steven asked as Connie led the way with a make shift walking stick.

“Sure” Connie said, trekking the way, and hoping the stick would be hard enough to use against anything they might come across.

“Well, you know how we told each-other how we felt? And we never got a chance to figure out how things might change from it?” Steven asked cautiously.

“Yeah. Honestly, I've been meaning to talk to you too about it. There's a clearing up ahead about 53 paces, if the satellite map is correct.” Connie replied, somewhat preoccupied with trying to sucessfully map out all the points in the island. They walked for a couple of minutes along the river until they stopped at a clearing that was apparently further away than they thought. The walked around the island for 40 minutes, and for only having about 4 hours worth of sleep, it was nothing by sheer will that they didn't fall face first into the river. They instead, just crashed on the grassy edge. As they sat around and ate lunch, Connie took the lead on talking about what had happen last night.

“Well, fact one: we came to terms that we love one another. Which again, YEEEEET!!!” Connie began to exclaim briefly before moving on. “But what does that mean?”

Steven looked around and realized that it was a genuine question and was waiting for Steven to reply. Jokingly, Steven raised his hand.

“Yes, Mr. Universe?” Connie asked professionally

“It means.....um....well.....what does that mean? Does it mean we have to act differently all together? Does this mean we should just no longer be considered as friends or best friends, and just be known as a couple?” Steven asked, even though he couldn't give an answer to the original question. Connie looked amused. She pulled out a pair of glasses with spring loaded lenses, and proceeded to put them on.

“It is, indeed, better to ask a good question, than to give a bad answer. Very good Mr. Universe, you get an A for the day.” Connie said maturely, as though she had practice playing teacher. Steven still felt excited to get a good grade in a fictional class that he was grinning brightly.

“But yeah, I know what you mean Steven. But I thought about what you said yesterday about how we're always in a state of change.” Connie said, returning to normal mode, but not without the lenses springing out. “On one hand, we pretty much always knew that we care a lot about each-other. And saying that we love each-other was in a way stating the obvious out loud for the first time. So technically, nothing really changed.”

Steven nodded at everything Connie was saying. It was as though they were subconsciously thinking the same thing, but Connie made it sound more intelligent when she said it out loud.

“But on the other hand,” Connie began with her counterpoint while trying to put the lenses back in place and put the glasses away. Steven ended up helping her. “On the other-hand, if we want to have a real relationship, we're going to have to come to terms with some things, like, you cant put yourself down anymore, Steven. Not everything that happens is your fault. And when you put yourself down like that, it it hurts. A lot. And I don't want anyone making you feel bad, not even yourself.”

Steven nodded in agreement.

“But only as long as you know it's OK to tell me anything. To talk about anything thats wrong, and that you don't have to do everything yourself.” Steven added, taking a bite out of his granola bar. Connie paused and came to a conclusion.

“A lot of these rules seem to work both ways. This could work. Just do what we've been doing, but also be better at it.” Connie said.

“Makes perfect sense.” Steven said in agreement “plus, maybe, not be afraid to say how we feel. Maybe don't be afraid to say, well, 'I love you'?”

“Never be afraid to say that.” Connie pointed out. “we don't have to shield ourselves from that fact. Wow, this is easier than I thought it would be.”

“I know, right?!” Steven exclaimed. “But, I mean, I'm not sure how we would drop this on everyone else though. I don't think your mom likes me at all.”

“She likes you! I mean, you kind of did save her from two gem mutants, and saved me a bunch of times. What's not to like?” Connie asked. “Besides, when the time comes, or when they ask, we'll just tell them the truth. We'll Tell them that we, hmm, 'really like each-other' and that we're moving up to Jam Bud Tier 2. they might not be ready for the “L” word just yet, but I think we could keep that between ourselves for a while.” Connie winked at Steven.

Steven looked down at his feet and thought about how he felt about all of this. From within, this all felt right. Things are different, but they're the same. This really was the best vacation he's ever taken. He looked back up at Connie, looking back at him curiously, but in a new way.

“I love you, Strawberry.” Steven tells Connie.

“I love you too, Biscuit. I love you too” Connie replies to Steven, both of them blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time; an incident while fishing calls for an emergency, and Dr. Maheswaran will be on call. but with a storm moving in, the doctor and the patient will have to hunker down and brace for the worse, for both the storm, and the unresolved estrangement that needs to be faced. Mother Issues, Part 1; What can be said?


End file.
